


Early To Rise

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: In passing - Freeform, M/M, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 05:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: bahorel bein a whiny babby whenever feuilly has to get up early for work in the morning which is always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early To Rise

"No." Bahorel growled into the darkness when Feuilly’s alarm sounded, and Feuilly chuckled a little as he reached over to grasp at his phone with hands still clumsy for sleep, sweeping across the screen and stopping the bell sound short. "No." He  _begged_  when Feuilly moved to un-entangle their legs, slowly crawling from the bed.

"Bahorel, come on, I’ve got work-"

"You’ve got time, just a little while-"

"Ten minutes."

"Mmm." Bahorel agreed, and he wrapped his arms around the other man, spooning warmly against his back as Feuilly grasped his phone in hand and checked news updates, keeping an eye on the time. Bahorel didn’t go to sleep again, but he did doze a little, pressing his lips to Feuilly’s neck and laying kisses upon the tense flesh. "I’m gonna massage you later." He promised, and Feuilly let out a quiet groan.

"God, no. You’ll break my back again."

"I didn’t break your back, you fucker.  _You_  broke your back.” Feuilly elbowed him in the chest, and Bahorel’s laugh was throaty as he hid his face against the other man’s shoulder. 

"You broke my back." Feuilly said again, and Bahorel huffed.

"I massaged your back. You were fuckin’ blissful, like you’d come ninety times in a row or some shit-"

"That would be  _painful_ , Bahorel-“

"And then you fuckin’ stood up too fast, probably unused to having muscles that didn’t carry sixteen litres of lactic acid or something, that weren’t completely fucking tense, and  _you_  put your back out.”

"I’ll do you first." Bahorel gave a dirty little life.

"Damn right you will."

"No, I mean massage-"

"Time to get up!" Bahorel said, and he pushed Feuilly hard enough with his feet that the smaller man fell out of bed and onto the ground.

"Oh, you  _fucker_.” Feuilly growled, and as revenge, he stood and walked across the room, throwing the curtains open and letting light stream into the room. Bahorel let out a sound like a wounded dog, pulling the covers over his head. 

Feuilly grinned, moving out of the bedroom to shower, and to spite Bahorel, he sang (off-key) at the top of his lungs, until Bahorel was pleading with him from the other room to let him sleep, “you fucking fuck, or I’ll break your back for real!”

"Love you!" Feuilly called as he left, newly showered and dressed, and Bahorel texted him a picture of his cock that Feuilly opened on the train and then immediately tried to hide, which was basically Bahorel’s version of the same. 


End file.
